Letters From the Broken Hearted
by hannahkay13
Summary: This is Annabeth's journal entries from the time she loses Percy to the time she finds him. Not a great title but I think the content is good. Read and Review, please and thank you in advance...now that i've thanked you for reading and reviewing you must. you know that right? That's my mind game! go me.
1. day 1

**Hey! Nice to see you PJO fans again. So, recently I wrote a Percabeth oneshot and I'm thinking of expanding that oneshot into a series of standalone oneshots for Percabeth but I have no ideas… so if you've read this oneshot, or even if you haven't, and you're reading this, PM me if you have a request for a oneshot and I'll write it:D I really miss them!**

**So, on to this story. This is a series of journal entries that Annabeth wrote from the day she found out Percy was missing to the day she finally found him. (i.e. the last page of the son of Neptune:D)**

**Hannah xx**

Day 1

There are moments that change you. Possibly for the better, but most often for the worst. There are moments that jar you from reality and cause everything around you to become clouded and you're lost in your own misery. You can't move or think or feel. You slip into your own personal version of the Underworld and this is where I am.

I've been to the Underworld and this reality is even worse than being there. When I was in the Underworld, he was there, my Seaweed Brain was at my side and therefore everything was alight. I wasn't dead the way I am now.

I just keep thinking to myself that I needed to do something and then I'd realize there was nothing for me to do. No leads for me to follow, no action I could take, nothing I could research. He'd just disappeared. Out of the blew, leaving no trace of where he'd gone behind.

My brothers and sisters don't know what to say to me. Even Grover is avoiding me. Juniper was the only one who tried to talk to me and it turned out I didn't know what to say to her. So, she gave me this journal. This leather bound book that I was supposed to pour my heart into since I couldn't do it to her face.

I don't know if it makes me feel better or worse. For a long time I just sat on my bed, looking at the book as it sat, silently mocking me as everything sunk in, but now I've embraced the whole thing.

So, this is Day One. This is the day I lost my boyfriend to the unknown. Scratch that. This is the day I lost my best friend. This is the day I lost Percy Jackson, my Seaweed Brain…this is the day when my world came crashing down.

The say time heals all wounds, but unless time brings me my Percy, I'll never be the same Annabeth again.

**It's short, I know, but it's a diary entry. Later on *cough cuz I wanted to say some stuff here that I can't cuz it would spoil the story* it'll be longer:D**

**HannahKayxx**

**PS: review and you'll be my BFF:D **


	2. day 2

**This story is kind of my lazy pleasure. I don't have to work too terribly hard on this one… **

**HannahKay xx**

Day 2

I woke up to an empty cabin this morning. No one woke me up to go to breakfast. I guess they still don't quite know what to do with me, but that's okay because I don't want to talk. I don't want to do anything. I just want to lay in bed.

Yesterday morning I had it all, brains, a job redesigning Olympus, a great best friend, a boyfriend that loved me, and by twelve noon I'd lost the latter, causing a chain reaction. My best friend doesn't know what to say to me, so she's hiding from me now. As for the job and my brains? Any plans I'd made for Olympus flew out the window with my sanity the moment Grover croaked those two words that I couldn't bare to even think now.

It's like I've shut down.

Quite literally, I've shut down.

I won't be leaving my bed today.

I feel so hallow that I can't move. It's all I can do to write these words.

Parting thoughts for today? I remember the day I met that Seaweed Brain. He was so infuriating and then I never would have guessed he'd become one of my best friends in the world. I never would have thought any boy, much less the son of the sea god, would cause me as much pain as his disappearance has caused me.

Annabeth Chase should be stronger than this. She watched her only friend be taken over by the enemy and die to save the world. She didn't crack. She was so strong, that girl. She was smart and strong and she was also gone.

I'm not sure who I am, but I'm not Annabeth Chase. Or at least not that same version of her.


	3. day 3

**Okay. So this is fun. YAY. So I got one review. That's nice. I'd just like to say that this will develop into a story. Promise.**

**Hannah xx**

Day 3

Grover came to see me today. He talked mindlessly, chatting about the weather, trying to thaw me out somehow. He dropped stupid comments, goading me into a fight but I was firm in my resolve. Evidentially he left and then I started crying. I'd yet to allow myself to cry.

So I allowed myself to just lie in bed, arms wrapped tightly around my body, and simply sob.

Annabeth Chase never cried. She was a rock. Solid, grounded, logical. The perfect example of a child of Athena. Hardly distracted, ever clever, a true friend.

I can pinpoint the moment everything changed for me, though, the moment when immovable, solid Annabeth disappeared and was replaced with whatever I became next. I met Percy Jackson.

This new Annabeth was still the strong, logical, clever child of Athena she'd always been, don't get me wrong. She was ever bit as smart and grounded but now she found she could have fun. She became less "rigid" as Grover had put it. Cracks formed in her resolve.

Then Percy went missing and those cracks pulled her apart, leaving her a fumbling mess that couldn't function enough to get dressed or take a shower.

It was all Percy's fault.

I firmly believe that crying is a sign of weakness, I always have. It is for the weak willed, the Aphrodite girls, maybe funerals. Now look where I am. Sobbing into my pillow for a boy.

Oh, Annabeth. Where are you?

**In fact, as much as I love the whole no pressure thing of writing this as diary entries, I think this is the last straight up diary entry. Yep. :D**

**HannyBoo xx**


	4. day 4

**hey, my lovely friends!**

**Hannah! xx**

I woke up at dawn today for the first time since Percy's disappearance. It was a slap to my face. I'd seen him so clearly, holding his head, calling my name and it stunned me so that I sat straight up in my bunk, eyes focusing on the sky beyond our window. The sun was rising and I felt compelled to move.

It was time for me to do something. Time for this to be over. In hindsight, crying might not be that bad. It had some sort of cleansing powers, flushing out the bad and leaving me jarred if not unsettled. I had to move. Now.

I darted across the room, grabbing a pair of jogging shorts and throwing them on before silently slipping my orange camp half blood shirt over my head. I ran my brush through my unruly hair quickly before pulling it back into a messy ponytail.

Then I was out the door, relishing in the feel of the sun for a second before darting off to where I like to run by the lake. Pushing forward without any thought, I ran as fast as my body would allow me. I had to keep moving. Maybe I could find him. Maybe he was here. Maybe this whole thing was a joke and he'd be waiting for me at the bottom of the lake.

At that, slightly delusional thought, I pushed forward even faster, propelled by the hope to find him waiting for me wearing his signature smirk. I heard him calling me again, voice coming from no where, pulling me toward the lake.

I slipped onto the shore, heart heavy with excitement as I allowed his name to pass my lips. I shook my head, looking around in the silence, slipping onto the dock so I could search the depths of the water for his dark mop of hair. "Percy." I yelled, heart beating fast.

He was there. I knew he was. I heard him. He had to be there, just beyond the surface of the water, waiting for the right moment to dart his hand out from the water, grabbing my ankle and jerking me into an air bubble or otherwise.

"Annabeth?" His voice called back to me and I turned in circles, searching for him. Where was he? I shrieked his name again, eyes welling up with sad tears. "Annabeth!" I followed the sound of the voice and then my knees buckled at the sight of Grover standing among the trees, eyebrows pulled together. He rushed to me and suddenly he'd wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest. "It's going to be okay, Annabeth." He promised quietly. "We'll find him."

I shook my head, he was hear. I heard him.

Grover just went on. "I'm going to go looking for him soon. I don't care what Chiron says." He mumbled into my blonde hair. "I'll give it two more days, Annabeth, and then I'm gone. It was my job to protect him." He forced down a sob. "This is all my fault. I'm going to make this right again." He stood up, pulling me with him away from the lake forcefully. "Don't go back down there, Annabeth." He mumbled under my breath and I broke away from him, shaking my head.

"You aren't my protector, Grover." I told him and then I walked away, determination on my face. If he was going to look for Percy, I was going too. And if I was going anywhere, I'd need to train.

Day 4

I heard the other campers mumbling about me when I suddenly showed up at training. News of my "spaz attack" spread like wildfire and it was decided that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had finally cracked.

Let them all think what they wish. Let them think I'm a nut case. Maybe I am. But if I am, I'm a nut case with a cause. I will not rest until I find Percy Jackson.


	5. day 5

**You guys are so sweet. I love each and every one of you. Your reviews just light up my day. Truthfully. Those are definitely my favorite emails I ever get. I mean favorites and alerts are cool too, but they are so inpersonal. It's cool to get to kinda communicate. Love you all!**

**The plural is funny cuz I'll be posting this with my series story, not a oneshot, and this story only has one reviewer (right? yeah, I think so.)…but anyway, LOVE YOU! (singular now.:D). **

**OH and btw, you're just an epic person cuz you're reading/reviewing all of my oneshots, stories, joint thingys… love you!**

**Um. I think I'm done rambling. Enjoy day five!**

**Hannah xx**

My dagger clutched in my hands, I rotated a full circle, looking for my next victim. Even the bigger Ares boys were scared of me right now. They'd mutter about "vengeful Athena eyes," and avoid me at all costs. Under normal circumstances they'd fight me without a second thought, but now they were shriveling cowards afraid of a little girl.

"Annabeth!" Chiron yelled from behind me, voice strained. "I see you're out of bed." He commented as I turned to look at him, eyebrow cocked toward the sky.

I nodded, walking over and crossing my arms over my chest in irritation. "I am." I answered, glancing over his shoulder at the boys who were still scattering away, afraid I'd round off on them with a challenge. "Any news?" I asked although I knew by the look on his face that there had been nothing.

He almost chuckled, shaking his head. "No, nothing yet."

I glared at him. How dare he laugh at me? "You think this is funny?" I asked, fingers clasping around my dagger with the brute force of my anger. I felt kind of bad about how I was treating Chiron. It was Chiron's own fault though. He shouldn't have approached me if he didn't want to deal with this.

He sighed. "I merely came to check on you, Annabeth." He chuckled again and I sighed, sliding my dagger into place before looking at him again. "The infirmary is stacking up with your poor victims." He commented with a fond smile. He'd always liked me.

I shrugged. "Good." I answered without much enthusiasm. I needed to be training. Tomorrow Grover and I were gone.

"Might I just comment on one thing, Annabeth?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side with a gentle smile. He wasn't completely heartless. He knew what I was going through. He forged ahead without waiting for a reply. "Taking out everyone in camp is not going to bring Percy back."

I turned my eyes to meet his, the name falling from his lips without any hesitation. No one had dared to say his name since his disappearance. It was like a spear to my chest, piercing me and leaving me broken. Though before he said it, I wasn't whole either so there was no real change there. It just lingered in the air, right in front of me, consuming me until I had to physically shake the sound away so I could reply. "I'm simply training, Chiron." I told him with a little smirk. "Same as always."

He wasn't stupid. He knew I was lying. I could see it in his dark eyes. Luckily he didn't buck me on it. He just nodded and turned away before turning once again to look into my gray eyes once again. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Annabeth."

I smiled, replying with confidence. "I won't, Chiron." Because without a doubt, anything I did for the cause of finding Percy Jackson I wouldn't regret.

Day 5

I'm turning in early today, tomorrow morning I will wake Grover up before dawn and we'll take to the road. I'm not sure where we'll go but I did know that I couldn't stay here not doing anything any longer.

Only flaw in my beautifully devised plan is that Grover will fight me on going with him. He'll argue and possibly throw a fit. Grover, the protector, one of my best friend's. He won't want to endanger me by taking me outside of camp but frankly even before Percy's disappearance I'd been getting crazy. I needed to get out, fight some monsters, search for my boy and hopefully bring him home.

Even if not, maybe I'll come home feeling a little better after slaying a bunch of monsters. Okay, I'm sure that will make me feel at least a little better. But I won't feel whole again until that Seaweed Brain is back in my arms.


	6. day 6 pt 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry for no update yesterday *thinks* or the day before. I was catching up on old stories Tuesday and then as many of you most likely know yesterday was the fourth of July (American Independence Day) and I went to a cookout and chilled with my friend Chase and then spent the rest of the day in the pool at a local hotel with my little sister (failing miserably at trying to teach her to swim:P). So, yeah. I'm here today though.**

**HannahKay! xx**

**"So come play a song for me on your beautiful guitar" xoxo**

**PS: I'm really excited to see Spider Man Saturday with my "chums" from school two of which I haven't even seen since May… 16? Yes, I think so. So I'm all happy and I'm sorry if Annabeth is slightly OC. Any of you seen the movie yet? :D **

I woke up with the sun today, bag already packed and shoved under the edge of my bed. I slipped into my clothes silently even though no one in my cabin would dare stop me. They might tell Chiron and then things could get complicated.

I was out of my cabin five minutes later, blonde hair swooped into a low side ponytail and backpack slung loosely across my shoulder. I found Grover at the edge of the woods, talking with his girlfriend and one of my closest friends, Juniper. He was dressed in his normal street clothes, balanced on a pair of crutches. "We've got to go, Grover."

My voice surprised him and he turned, raising an eyebrow at my appearance before glancing at Juniper who was frowning. "Annabeth, what do you think you're doing?" Grover asked me, crossing his arms.

"You said you were giving him two days, it's been two days." I answered simply, staring him down. I wasn't easily swayed and he knew it. When I put my mind to something, I did it.

Juniper pushed past Grover, shaking her head. "Annabeth, you need to stay here." She cautioned, reaching out to touch my arm gently but I jerked away.

"You think I'm just going to stay here and pretend like everything is okay?" I almost hissed. Inwardly, I hated being mean to Juniper, but I had problems with anyone who protested my going with Grover. Frankly I couldn't sit back and watch any longer. It was time to act.

Grover pushed off of the tree he was currently leaned up against, shaking his head. "Annabeth, I'm a satyr, I can leave camp whenever I want, but you're a camper. You can't just run off." He reasoned.

I almost laughed. "We're doing this lightning thief style." I countered, smirking just a bit. "Now let's go before the whole camp wakes up and we're stuck here."

He crossed his arms firmly. "That was different, Annabeth."

"Not all that different." I answered, grabbing his sleeve. "Let's go, Grover." I told him, staring at him with a fierce look. There was a certain determination in the children of Athena along with our intelligence we can't easily be distracted or swayed. We aren't submissive.

He shot Juniper a look before nodding. "Fine." He answered, hugging her gently and then turning to me. "Got a plan?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I cocked my head to the side, smile creeping onto my lips despite everything.

How could I not have a plan? After all, I'm Annabeth. "Let's get moving. I'll tell you as we walk." I answered, trudging out of the woods and up the hill. The sun was hanging against the horizon, lighting the sky and waking the camp but I wasn't worried. The only people that woke up before six-thirty in the morning were back at the Athena cabin but they'd stay inside, reading or otherwise, until breakfast time in two hours.

As Grover and I marched toward the gate, I smiled to myself because I'd honestly thought it'd be more of a fight with Grover. I guess I could pretty easily guess the reason he'd submitted, other than the obvious answer. I wasn't giving up. Deep down, though, Grover knew I was one of the best fighters in the camp. I would be nothing if not an asset.

"So, this plan of yours?" He asked once we emerged on the other side of the gate. He reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of water which he proceeded to drink in one swig before crunching on the bottle nervously.

I shook my head at his action before looking at him again. "We go see Sally." I told him, biting my lip nervously. I knew it wasn't the best plan ever. If Percy'd just gone home to see his mom, he would've told someone. It was the best I could think of though.

He shot me a look, frowning deeply as we shuffled forward. "We go see Sally?" He retorted.

I shot him a glare, zipping up my jacket in defense against the cool breeze. "It's the best I've got, Grover." I look over at him with a little smirk. "You have anything better?"

He recoiled, shaking his head. "No, Annabeth. Let's go see Sally."

Day 6

Grover resigned quickly enough and now we're on the road. We stopped at a little diner along the way for breakfast since we didn't eat at camp so that's where I'm writing. My shot lived plan is to go to Sally's.

Maybe something happened. Sally got sick in the night and Perc got the message somehow, leaving in the middle of the night, leaving without a trace? Or maybe something else.

She was all I could think of, though. We could just start there. She could give us a lead maybe…honestly, I don't know where we'll look next. He could be anywhere. So, I'm praying to Athena and all the other gods that Sally Blofis has some answers.

**Oh! and btw, I'm reading "the Help" for school along with the "Scarlet Letter" but I've only started the "Help" and I'd just like to say that if you haven't read this book, it's really a pretty good read. Interesting dialect, flipping from the point of the older maid, Aibileen, the younger maid, Minny, and the white journalist, Skeeter. It all takes place in Jackson, Mississippi which is pretty cool for me because that's my region. But the whole thing is good so far! :D**

**Hannah! xx**

**PS: REVIEWS are LOVE!**


	7. day 6 pt 2

**Woah, I'm sorry guys. I've been preoccupied with my 1D! story. So, pardon me. Here we go. **

**Hannnah xx**

I tentatively knocked on Sally's front door, heart in my stomach. Sally was my only thought. I still had the crazy idea maybe Percy would open that door. In my heart I knew he wouldn't though. He would've called.

Maybe I just wanted to see her though. She could sympathize to my feelings. She could hug me and promise me everything would be alright. Empty promises, but it would be more than I'm getting at camp.

The door opened and there she was, tall, lanky, frizzed out brown hair. She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug and saying my name happily. She'd always liked me. Then she asked the question that at the sight of her happy, I hated to answer. "What are you doing here?"

Grover beside me was chomping on a can. "Sally, could we take this inside?" He asked, sensing my discomfort. Sally nodded, skirting us into the dining room where we found a cooling wrack of snicker doodle cookies. Grover grinned at them but simply sat beside me, across from Sally. He swallowed hard. "I take it Chiron hasn't contacted you? He asked under his breath.

Sally frowned then, forehead creasing. "No, he hasn't." She answered, looking between us. "What's going on, Grover?" Suddenly her breath came out in a rush. "Annabeth, where's Percy?"

My heart broke at those words. They'd been directed to me, like I was the one who'd have the answer, from the one person I thought might possibly know anything. Stubborn tears strung in my eyes and I couldn't look her in the eye as I answered. "We don't know, Sally."

Grover sighed, looking at Sally. "Annabeth thought you might know something." He began, voice heavy with disappointment. I guess he'd gotten his hopes up too.

Sally shook her head, tears shining in the corners of her eyes. "I thought he was at camp. Last week I spoke to him on the phone, everything was fine!" She was rambling and looked like me when I first found out.

I nodded, lifting my eyes to meet hers once again. "That's what's stumped us, Sally." I told her quietly. "One morning he was just gone." He'd kissed me good night the night before. The memory was branded into my mind, the feel of his lips ghosting along mine. I couldn't shake it.

Sally's tears slipped from her eyes and she stood, frowning. "I wish I could tell you something." She mumbled, looking down at our sad, dejected expressions. "But I had no idea anything was wrong." Her eye lashes were damp and in that moment I could single out so many ways she looked like Percy that it broke my heart.

I stood up, sniffling to push the tears back and wrapping my arms around he in a tight hug. "We're going to find him, Sally." I promised, inwardly wondering who I was trying to convince. I pulled back to smile gently at her, nodding at Grover. "We are going to find him." I repeated, sighing quietly as one stubborn tear slipped from my eye.

She nodded, brushing my tears away. "I know you two will, you're brilliant." She pulled me into another hug and this time Grover stood up, wrapping his arms around both of us. "It's going to be okay." She whispered into my blonde hair and choked back a sob at the encouraging words, they were something. Kind, gentle, loving. The people at camp wouldn't even look at me.

Sally pulled away, smiling gently at us before glancing at the clock. "You two won't be going anywhere tonight though." She told us, continuing before we could protest. "It's getting dark and you're rattled. You two can stay here tonight, eat a good meal and then in the morning you can go." I bit my lip, about to protest. "No, Annabeth."

Grover smiled at Sally. "Thanks, mom." He told her, offering her another hug with a smile.

Sally nodded, turning to the kitchen. "You two can go get settled in Percy's room. I'll knock at dinner time." She told us, smiling gently before disappearing into the kitchen.

I looked at Grover and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me down a narrow hallway. I'd been here before, been in Percy's room but walking down this hall and pushing this door open without him felt wrong. Grover walked in without question, plopping down on one of the beds like it was his own, which I guess it was. I took a deep breath, turning inside and setting my backpack on the vacant bed. Percy's.

I let out a long breath, sitting down and the first thing I saw when I allowed myself to open my eyes was a picture on his bedside table. It was me and him from maybe a few months ago. Laughing. I reached over, pulling it down. I couldn't have those gorgeous sea green eyes watching me all night.

"Annabeth, are you gonna be okay?" Grover asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged my shoulders because honestly I didn't know.

That night was agonizingly long. Sally made a lovely meal and Paul was friendly, but the pictures were everywhere. I retreated to Percy's room early while Grover, Sally, and Paul watched the news and I realized there was another picture of me on his bulletin board, a picture of him and Grover on Grover's bedside table, a stack of pictures from camp.

With a sigh, I walked to his drawers and pulled out a long sleeve gray tee shirt, turning to the bathroom and changing quietly. The shirt was comfy and below the layer of freshness I could still smell a hint of Percy hanging to the shirt which made me feel better, more at home. Same with the bed, which I slipped into, pulling the covers around me as I grabbed the book for a sad update. _Sally knows nothing. I don't know where to turn now._

I heard Grover padding down the hall, shoved the book closed and lie down, pulling the covers around my shoulders and pretending to be asleep as he stepped inside. I heard him mumble "Oh, Annabeth," as he grabbed his backpack, shutting the door to the bathroom behind him. The last thing I heard was the water running in the shower before the dream overtook me.


End file.
